Rules of the Game
by Twihard-girl
Summary: Edward and Bella were an unusual couple. She wanted more, but Edward didn't know how to give it. Bella Left, but a series of decisions have them colliding again. Can they resolve their differences when they meet again? All human. Dominant themes.


**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form. All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**Hey there...I know I said that my story would be posting most likely at the end of Dec. 2009, but I had a bout with insomnia the other night and this is what came from it. I'm starting on my other story so it seems I'll be trying to keep 3 stories straight....like one wasn't enough....**

**You Belong To Me**

_"Look at me."_

_When I did what he asked it was to see his eyes so dark that they looked black. One would never guess that his usual eye color is an emerald green. I watched as he walked over and sat in the chair by the window. I almost closed my eyes until I remembered his words – no his command._

_I kicked off my heels and reached to the waist of my skirt easing the zipper down. I'd taken to wearing skirts even though I preferred pants. He liked them on me, and I wanted to please him_

_"Don't step out of your skirt." I was instructed when I started to raise my leg._

_"What? But how will we -"_

_"No questions! You seem to be forgetting yourself. Keep removing your clothes." His mouth curved to one side, his eyes lowered and smoldered as he looked at my body. I looked away and started to unbutton my blouse._

_"Don't look away from me." He gently reminded me._

_I inhaled a deep breath, and allowed my eyes to drift over to him and continued unbuttoning my blouse. Once I was done I waited to see what he would say next._

_He smiled in satisfaction as he saw me do this. "Take off your blouse, then your bra. Slowly." I was instructed._

_I slid the blouse off my shoulders then reached for the back of my bra to undo the clasp. Once I accomplished that I felt the bra loosen and start to slide down my arms. I waited with bated breath and slowly let the bra drop. As the bra fell to the floor and the cool air hit my breast my nipples puckered._

_My heart started beating faster when he suddenly stood up and started walking over to me. Once he reached me he raised his hand and gently ran the back of his hand across my cheek. I almost closed my eyes, but remembered at the last moment what would come if I did._

_"You remember your word?"_

_I nodded._

_"You know I won't do anything to you that you don't want done don't you?_

_I nodded again._

_Slowly he dropped his hand to cup my breast and I stifled my moan. No noise was to be uttered. His other hand came and grasped my nipples between his two fingers and squeezed. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but I felt the sharp sting; I blew out a shaky breath. The pleasure I felt caused an answering wetness to to ease from me running hotly down my inner thighs._

_"Hmmm, you like that."_

_He gave me no time to react. His hand cupped my mound then swiftly easing two fingers into me and started pumping in and out. He removed his other hand from my breast and reached into my hair and pulled my head back. I barely had time to open my mouth before he slanted his over mine; I felt his tongue push forcefully into my mouth mimicking the actions that his fingers were doing to me down below._

_"Your pussy feels so hot, so tight around my fingers. I can just imagine how you'll feel wrapped around my cock."_

_His words brought forth another wave of heat across my skin and more moisture from my pussy. My breathing started to get even more labored as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of me._

_"This is mine. No one else is going to get this."_

_My head rolled back and forth. My body may have blown up in joy at his words, but my head was telling me that this shouldn't be something that I wanted. Needless to say my body was in the majority because another wave of heat passed through me._

_"Come for me. Now!"_

_At his words my orgasm flashed through my body. I clenched around his fingers as my vision went black. In the back of my mind I heard the clink of metal, but I was so dazed I couldn't make anything else out. When I came back to my senses it was to see that I was bent over his desk. My skirt a distant memory._

_"You smell so delicious." I heard him whisper against my ear._

_He lined up behind me and with one sharp push he was in me to the hilt. He gave me a moment to adjust to his size. After a few seconds he started his drag and pull. In harsh sure strokes he pounded into me, his thrusts out of control. He seemed like he was determined to fuck me into the desk. To make me a part of it._

_"ugh! You are so fucking tight around my cock!"_

_I can hear him groaning behind me. He drives into me even harder....faster....faster. A few minutes later as I came I screamed, my toes coming off the floor as I rolled my hips against him wanting to feel every inch of him in me._

_"Fuck!" He grunted, his tone harsh._

_I felt him lean down, his big body slamming over my back. Still thrusting he pulled my hair to one side and bit down on the spot where my shoulder and neck met._

_"Oh God...yes, yes, yes, yes....." my words blended into one long cry as he pummeled my pussy even harder. It's bordering on pain, but it's a pain that feels so good._

_One orgasm rolled into another, until I came so hard I felt faint. I fell onto the desk totally destroyed as my body felt like one big bundle of nerves as he held on to me his hips jackknifing, his cock stroking in and out of me._

_Two thrusts later I heard, "Holy fucking hell!" before I felt him release in me. His cum jettison in me like a fire hose. I could feel the heat. My pussy clenches in reaction._

_"God, what the hell are you doing to me?" I heard him mumble. I'm pretty sure it was a rhetorical question, because honestly I don't think I did a damn thing for him other than help him get off the way he needed to._

_My head is pulled back roughly as he whispers in my ear._

_"You're mine! Do you hear me?? Mine!"_

I shot up sweaty, my heart beating a hundred miles a minute. I was sitting up in my bed. I looked around and saw the shadows of my room bob and weave in the moonlight. It was a dream...no not a dream, but a memory. One I sorely needed to forget, but can't seem to. One that never bode well for me.

"Fuck!"

**I'll be in my cellar having a cigarette....or two.**

**Okay...that's the first chapter.....it's just been nagging me.... my stepmother for all intents and purposes read this is promised to kill me if I didn't post this. I've had this written for the past four days. I hope to get the next chapter up soon I'm actually working on it right now. R&R please!**

**I also invite you to check out my other stories... Once Upon A Time and Together Again.**


End file.
